Better than pedicure
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: A different view on the hostage scene in Eclipse. Pedicures? There are better things two best friends can do during a "slumber party" - Bellice/ - Don't like - don't read!


[Disclaimer] If I owned Twilight the story wouldn't be rated PG 13

[A/N] If you're not into femslash and lemons – feel free to press the return button on your computer right now.

Anyone left?

This is another attempt of practicing girl-on-girl lemons using my favorite Twilight femslash couple Bella & Alice.

I hope you enjoy it!

****Better than pedicure****

"_This hostage stuff is fun."_

_(Alice Cullen, Eclipse, Chapter 6)_

"_Yeah it could have been."_

_(the author)_

I wasn't really tired when I told Alice that I wanted to go to sleep now. The truth was that I was still angry at Edward for using his family as my babysitters.

Alice opened the door to his room and switched on the light, which dimmed everything into a warm glimmer of different shades of gold.

"He bought a bed?" I asked her skeptically and sat down on the end of it, touching the soft material of the blankets with my fingertips.

She nodded her head. "You didn't think he would make you sleep on the floor, did you? Well, actually…I chose the bed. I could see you lying in it…and you liked it." A smile appeared on her beautiful pixie face.

"It's beautiful…but completely unnecessary. An air-mattress would have been enough…or I could sleep on his leather sofa." I mumbled and rested my head on one of the fluffy pillows.

Alice sat down next to me and started playing with the messy curls of my chestnut hair.

"You're still angry at me." She whispered and I turned around to look into her eyes. Their light amber color seemed to have darkened a few shades since we had entered the room.

"I'm not angry at you…well not that much…I'm angrier at Edward…expensive sport-cars as bribes and a bed in a house where nobody sleeps. That's just a little to much, Alice."

"Bella, I wanted to have that car ever since we had our little journey through Tuscany. I wanted it… because it reminds me of the time we spent there. Oh and for the bed…we all have beds in our rooms." She explained cheerfully.

"What for?" I asked her confused, but then I thought about it and my cheeks blushed into a light crimson color.

_Oh, right…for that…_

"Hmm…Alice did you see Edward change his mind about the whole 'no-sex-because-it's too dangerous-thing'?" I tried to make my voice sound casual as if it didn't matter, but the truth was that I was excited.

I wanted to have sex, lots of it. I had waited for such a long time…well long time for a human girl that was constantly tortured by her hormones. Maybe now the wait would soon be over.

To my disappointment she shook her head apologetically.

"I'm sorry Bella…but he won't. Edward is too afraid of hurting you…and then there's the problem that he remembers too much about the prudish upbringing of his human life." She tried to explain.

"He thinks it's something dirty…stupid boy. If he only knew what he's missing – sex is fun." Her eyes sparkled when she said the last sentence.

"A kind of fun I'm never going to experience…" I mumbled sadly and started biting my bottom lip nervously.

"Don't be so sure about that, Bella." Alice whispered into my ear and the silky ends of her short hair tickled my neck in a pleasant way.

Slowly, hesitantly her cool marble lips touched the sensitive spot right above my hairline. An unfamiliar shiver went through my entire body.

"Alice…what are you doing?" I whispered surprised, while she started planting soft kisses on my shoulder blade. It felt good…too good. I shouldn't be enjoying this so much.

"Hmm…stop thinking Bella. Everything is fine. I want to make you feel good…will you let me?" Her crystal-bell voice was trembling slightly now.

I cleared my throat as she put my reddened face between her dainty hands. Their coolness felt good against my overheated skin.

Her full rose-petal lips were so close to mine now, that I could almost taste their sweet scent on my tongue…almost.

"Alice…please…k…" I whispered, but her mouth covered mine before I finished my plea.

Her lips felt like velvet covered in snow and when the tip of her tongue licked over my bottom lip, begging for entrance into my warm mouth, I couldn't suppress a low moan.

She opened the buttons of my blouse and started caressing every inch of exposed cream-white skin tenderly.

"You're so beautiful." Alice whispered, while her fingertips brushed over the thin fabric of my black lace bra. My nipples hardened instantly under her touch, but I wanted to feel her gentle hands all over my body.

I unclasped my bra and let it fall down on the floor next to the bed. Alice pulled her shirt over her head and exposed a pair of perfect formed breasts. My lips found her pebbled nipple and without thinking about what I was doing I started sucking it into my mouth.

Alice gasped at the sudden temperature difference, but then a pleasant moan left her lips.

She continued massaging my breasts, rolling my hardened nipples between her fingers. God…it felt so good what she was doing to me, but I still wanted more. I wanted everything with her…everything…although I didn't even have a name for the things I wanted her to do to me.

Then I felt her right hand moving down my stomach, until it reached the zipper of my jeans. I almost forgot to continue breathing when she pulled it down and removed the last remaining pieces of clothes from my body.

"You are so warm and wet, Bella." She whispered into my ear, as her fingers caressed the slick folds between my legs. Her thumb brushed over my clit and I bit my hand to keep myself from screaming out loud.

She grabbed her hand around my wrist and shook her head. "Don't…I want to hear how good I make you feel. You don't have to be afraid…we're alone in the house. The others went hunting."

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply through my nose. The sweet scent of her vampire body was mixing with the spicy smell of my own lust. It made me feel dizzy. This can't get any better, I thought, while she put one of her dainty fingers inside of me and added a second one after giving me a few moments to get used to having something inside of me.

Then I felt the tip of her snow-cold tongue on my clit and cried out loud. She licked up every drop of wetness that was pouring out of my body as if it were something exquisitely delicious. My inner walls started to tighten around her fingers, which continued to pump into me faster and faster.

"Don't stop." I stumbled out. "Oh please…don't stop."

"Never…just let go, Bella. I can taste how close you are… so fucking close. Cum for me, Bella." She whispered and her cool breath against my clit sent another shiver down my spine.

She sucked the tiny sensitive nub between her full lips and curled up her fingers inside of me.

My entire body started trembling uncontrollably when she finally sat me of the edge of my lust. My inner walls convulsed around her fingers over and over again, as I rode out the last waves of my climax.

"Alice…" I gasped. "Oh Alice, Alice, Alice…" I whispered her name as if it was a prayer. Right now, there was nothing that mattered more to me than having her in my arms.

"Bella, I love you...so very much." She mumbled while she slowly kissed her way up my body again. When her lips covered mine I could still taste myself in her mouth, adding a salty note to the honey-sweet taste of it.

"Alice…I love you too. That was…incredible…I never expected it to be that…." I searched for the right word…"…intense."

Her thumb wiped away a single tear that had escaped my eyes.

"It's just the beginning." She whispered and planted another kiss on my trembling lips.

"You were right." I told her when she released my mouth to let me catch my breath.

"About what?" She asked me and twisted her fingers in my long hair.

"This hostage stuff is fun."

#####


End file.
